Tokyo Loveless
by Ritsukalover12
Summary: When Ichigo Momomiya meets Ritsuka Aoyagi, she thought he was cute, He returned the feelings. Will Ritsuka leave Ichigo because of Kish? Or because she is a Mew Mew? Or is it because of Soubi? please leave a review!
1. Chapter 1

yea i know this is a cross over between tokyo mew mew and Loveless but i wanted to get noticed!lol:3

* * *

TOKYO LOVELESS

part 1

"Huh?" Ichigo heard tapping on her desk. "Oh! Um. Sensei."Ichigo said "Falling asleep in class again, Ichigo?" Ichigo's sensei said."_Uh_. _Damn it."_ Ichigo said her mind.

"This is the last day of school Ichigo, you should stay awake." Ichigo's teacher said. "Ok sensei." Ichigo looked over to see Moe and Miwa staring at her.

_**Ding! **_The bell ran.

"Oh finally." Ichigo said. "Ichigo? Said a deep voice. "Huh?" Ichigo looked up and stared at her teacher. "Did you write down all of the assignments?" he asked. Ichigo sighed.

"No." she said. She sat down. She looked at all of the assignments on the board. _"Jeez, so much homework!"_ she said in her mind. "Ichigo?" she heard from behind her. "Oh, Moe, Miwa!" Ichigo said.

"Are you coming?" Moe said. "Yea! I'm ready, let's go" Ichigo said. As they were walking outside. Something stopped Ichigo. "Huh?" Ichigo said. She turned around. "Hey." A voice said. Oh! Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo said.

"So, do you want to go out to a date?" Aoyama said. "Uh." Was all Ichigo could say. She looked at Moe and Miwa. "Go ahead, Ichigo." Miwa said. "You have a big crush on him. Don't you?" Moe said. "Sh...Shut up!" Ichigo said blushing. Moe and Miwa giggled. "Ok, well bye Ichigo!" Miwa said. "Maybe we can come over to your house tomorrow." Moe said. "Ok. Bye!" Ichigo said.

As Ichigo walked home alone. She ran into a tall man with blonde hair past his shoulders. "Huh?" Ichigo said. She looked up. "Oh, sorry." Ichigo said.

"I wasn't watching where I was going she said. Ichigo seen a small boy with black hair, black ears and tail. Ichigo glared at the boy. He glared back at her. He thought, "_hm, she's cute._ Let's go." The little boy said. _"He's_ _smaller than me!_ Ichigo thought. "Come on, Soubi! The boy said. The man started to walk again.

The little boy came over. "Uh. Sorry. Um. My name is Ritsuka Aoyagi." The boy said. " Oh!" Ichigo said." I'm Ichigo Momomiya! She said. " Sorry for Soubi. He stares at people too much. It's kinda creepy." Ritsuka said.

He looked at her chest. _"Her breasts aren't as big as Yuiko's." _Ritsuka said in his mind. "Uh, is it ok if I call you Ritsuka-kun?" Ichigo said.

"_Please say yes or I'll make a fool of myself!" _she said in her mind. "Sure." Ritsuka said. "Really?" Ichigo said in surprise. "Sure, call me what ever you want." He said. "Thank you!" Ichigo said. "Welcome." He said. "Hm?" Ritsuka said. "Oh! Um. That's my phone! Hold on!" Ichigo said in blushing.

Ritsuka was attracted by the little pink keychain on her phone. He started to play with it. "Yea! I decided not to go with Aoyama-kun. Huh?" Ichigo said.

She saw Ritsuka playing with the pink puffball. "Uh! What are you doing?" Ichigo said. "Playing with this puffball thing. What is it anyway?" Ritsuka asked. "What the…!" Ritsuka backed away from Ichigo.

"What's the matter Ritsuka-kun? Ichigo said. "That… that keychain just grew!" Ritsuka stuttered. "Huh? Masha!" Ichigo said embarrassed.

"What the hell is Masha?" Ritsuka said.

"Ichigo! Alien! Ichigo! Chimera Anima!" The puffball named Masha repeated. Ritsuka backed into Soubi.

Soubi was turned on by how close Ritsuka`s body was to his. "Huh?" Ritsuka said as someone hugged his body. "Soubi!" He said blushing. "Ritsuka, I..." Soubi said as he was interrupted." Don't say it, Soubi!" Ritsuka said.

"Uh. Guys! Back up!" Ichigo said. "Why? Ritsuka said. "Please!" Ichigo cried." I don't want you to get hurt." In a blink of an eye there were 5 different girls standing in front of Ritsuka and Soubi. "What the hell? Who the hell are you guys?" Ritsuka said in surprise.

"We are the Mew Mews!" a little yellow-haired girl said. "Mew Mews?" Ritsuka said confused.

"Ritsuka-kun." Ichigo said. "Ichigo?" He said. He looked at the pink haired girl who used to be red headed. He walked around her looking at her body. "What's with the frilly dress?" Ritsuka asked. Ichigo sighed.

"You have ears and tail too! At first I thought you were and adult, you know, cause you didn't have ears, haha!" Ritsuka laughed.

"Ichigo!" A purple-haired girl shouted. "Huh?" Ichigo said as she turned around. "Ah!" Ichigo screamed.

"Ichigo! Are you okay?" Ritsuka asked as he tried to help Ichigo. "Ow. Yea. Im okay, thanks for worrying about me." Ichigo said. "Ritsuka!" Ichigo pushed Ritsuka out of the way and got hit again.

"Well, Well. What do we have here? Is my little kitty hurt?" An annoying male voice said. Ritsuka looked up and seen a green haired person floating in the air, with a creepy smirk on his face, with elf like ears and his belly showing. The _thing_ got close to her.

"Get away from her!" Ritsuka screamed. "Hm? Well, someone is trying to take my Kitty? Haha! No way! The flying _thing_ laughed. "Kisshu!" Ichigo said. "You know this creep, Ichigo?" Ritsuka said.

"Watch your words little kid." Kisshu said. "Ribbon! Zakuro spear!" The tall girl with long purple hair and grey ears and tail said. "Kish!" Another elf-looking _thing_ yelled. "Huh?" Kisshu dodged the attacked. "Well, im leaving. Let's go Pai. Bye bye my kitty!"

"What was that all about?" Ritsuka asked. "I'll explain to you tomorrow if I see you." Ichigo said as she turned back into her normal form. "Ok, then see you tomorrow, Ichigo." Ritsuka said. "Ritsuka." Soubi said. "Ok, Soubi. Let's go." Ritsuka said.

The next day, Ritsuka was walking down into the park when Yuiko and Yayoi stopped him. "Hey…." Yayoi tried to say before Yuiko pushed him out of the way. "Hi Ritsuka-kun!" Yuiko said. "Hey." Ritsuka said. "What's the matter?" Yuiko asked. "It's none of your business, Yuiko." Ritsuka said in an angry voice as he walked away from his friends. "Hm? Why is Ritsuka-kun so grumpy today?" Yuiko asked Yayoi.

"Welcome to Café Mew Mew!" Ichigo said as she happily greeted people in. "Hm… Café Mew Mew huh?" A familiar voice said. "Huh? Oh your that one guy that was with Ritsuka-kun!" Ichigo said happily. "Have you perhaps seen Ritsuka? And please call me Soubi." He said. "Oh…I haven't seen Ritsuka-kun all day." Ichigo said blushing. "Ok. Well thank you for your help. I appreciate it." Soubi said. " Your welcome." Ichigo said as she watched Soubi walk away.

"Ichigo." Another voice said. "Grr. Shirogane-san!" Ichigo said angrily." What do you want?" Ichigo asked. Shirogane looked down the road and seen a little boy with black ears walking alone. "Is that your boyfriend that you were talking about?" Shirogane asked.

"Boyfriend?" Ichigo yelled as her ears and tail popped out. Ichigo turned around and seen Ritsuka. "Ritsuka-kun!" She shouted. Ritsuka looked up. He smiled. He walked up to Ichigo. "Hey R..!" She tried to say before Ritsuka leaned in and gave her a kiss. _"We just met and he is already kissing me?" _Ichigo thought. She broke from the kiss with Ritsuka almost falling. " Did you like it?" Ritsuka asked. "Yes." Ichigo said shyly. Ritsuka smiled. "Why don't you come to my house?" Ritsuka asked.

"Your house? But we just met!" Ichigo said. "Its ok, you act like im going to do something to you." Ritsuka said. "Come on." He said pulling Ichigo's hand. "Wait, I have to tell Akasaka-san that im leaving." Ichigo said. Ichigo ran into the Café. "Akasaka?" Ritsuka asked. "Akasaka!" Ichigo shouted. "Yes Ichigo?" Akasaka asked. "Im leaving for today, I'll be back tomorrow." Ichigo said.

"Ok, have fun!" Akasaka said. "I'm ready!" Ichigo shouted to Ritsuka. "Alright, let's go." Ritsuka said. As they walked into Ritsuka`s house Ichigo heard Ritsuka say something. "Don't mind my mom." Ritsuka whispered as they passed his mom. Ichigo looked around Ritsuka`s room. It was bare. "Sit down." Ritsuka said. "Oh." Ichigo said blushing. She sat down. Ritsuka got undressed. "Eeep!" Ichigo screamed. "What?" Ritsuka asked. "You…You're taking your clothes off..." Ichigo said blushing. "Oh. Do you want to wear my pajamas?" Ritsuka asked Ichigo. "Wait, im staying the night? And what about you?" Ichigo asked. "I can just sleep in my boxers." Ritsuka replied.

"Uh. Where am I going to sleep?" Ichigo asked calmly. "In my bed" Ritsuka said. "And where are you going to sleep? Ichigo asked while she could feel her heart start to beat fast. "In my bed." Ritsuka replied as he tried to take off Ichigo's dress.

Ichigo sat calmly on Ritsuka`s bed. He put his pajama top on Ichigo. Then the pajama bottoms. He sat on his bed next to her. He scooted closer to her. He put his hands around her waist." Um, Ritsuka, your too close!" Ichigo said.

Ritsuka kissed her lightly to shut her up. As soon as she pushed him away, Soubi climbed through the window.

"Soubi! Damn it! I told you the window isn't an entrance!" Ritsuka said angrily. Soubi looked at where Ritsuka`s hands were. Soubi shook his head.

"What?" Ritsuka asked. "Nothing." Soubi said. Soubi walked over to Ritsuka and gave him a kiss.

"Stop!" Ritsuka said angrily. "Im going to bed." Ritsuka said. "Oh…Ok." Ichigo said. "Ichigo, tell Ritsuka I love him." Soubi said. "Shut up Soubi!" Ritsuka said while having his eyes closed. Soubi looked over at Ritsuka and smiled. Soubi climbed down and left. Ichigo lay down beside Ritsuka. Ritsuka turned over and pulled Ichigo closer to him so that he was hugging her. Ichigo was blushing, and then she fell asleep.

The next morning Ichigo woke up before Ritsuka. Ritsuka was snoring lightly. Ichigo smiled. Then Ichigo got into the bathtub. Then Ichigo heard the door knob turning. She hid under the water. Ritsuka walked in. "Oh… Your in here…I was wondering where you were." Ritsuka said blushing and looking away from Ichigo. "Yea." Ichigo said blushing under the steaming water.

After Ichigo got out of the bathtub her and Ritsuka went on a walk and they ran into Moe and Miwa. And also Yuiko and Yayoi. " Hey Ichigo." Moe said before she was interrupted by Yuiko's loud mouth. " Hi Ritsuka-kun! Yuiko said loudly with a smile on her face.

"Hi Moe! Hi Miwa! Ichigo said. Yuiko looked at the smaller girl that was wearing a light purple shirt, a tiny red bag tat goes around her shoulder to her waist, tan shorts, black socks and white shoes. "Ritsuka-kun! Who is she?" Yuiko screamed. Ichigo looked at Yuiko. She was wearing a long sleeved pink shirt with a heart on it that was showing her stomach with jeans skirt with pink thigh high socks and tennis shoes. _" Wow she dresses like a wh…" _Ichigo said in her mind as she was interrupted before she could say the whole word.

"This is Ichigo. Ichigo this is Yuiko-san and this is Yayoi-san." Ritsuka said as he introduced Ichigo to his friends. "H…Hi. "Yayoi said as he stuttered to say hi to Ichigo. " Hi!" Ichigo said shaking Yayoi's hands uncontrollably. " This is Moe." Ichigo pointed to the blonde haired girl, and this is Miwa." Ichigo said pointing to the brown haired girl." Um…Hi." Yayoi said while trying not to stutter. "Hi!" Moe and Miwa said at the same time. "Uh me and Ichigo are going to continue our walk." Ritsuka said. "Ok!" Yuiko said loudly. As they continued their walk, Ichigo saw Soubi. "Soubi-san!" Ichigo yelled. Ritsuka and Ichigo walked over to Soubi`s house. " Well, hello Ritsuka." Soubi said softly. "Hey." Ritsuka said calmly. "Please, come in." Soubi offered. " Ok!" Ichigo said accepting Soubi`s request. As they walked they heard a crash. " What was that?" Ritsuka asked. " I don't want to know." Soubi said jokingly. Soubi opened the door and Ritsuka and Ichigo both saw a blonde haired man yelling at two kids. "Kio." Soubi said. " Why did you… Oh Sou-chan!" The man said surprised. " What are you doing?" Soubi asked as the three of them walked in. " These little brats dumped out all of the beer!" The man yelled. Then he turned back to the kids." Do you know how much that costs?" The man asked the two kids. " No, and we really don't care." The green haired kid said with a smirk on his face.

"Yea, Kio, we really don't care how much money you spent on booze! You don't need to be drunk anyways!" The red haired kid said. _"Why does that kid have an eye patch? Was it because of the man?"_ Ichigo asked herself in her mind. "Youji. Natsuo. Introduce yourselves." Soubi said.

They both looked at Ichigo and a wide smirk spread across both of their faces." Im Youji." The green haired kid said. " Im Natsuo." The red haired kid said. Ichigo finally figured out that Youji and Natsuo were boys.


	2. Chapter 2

Dai 2-shō!

Chapter 2!

Ichigo No Saigo no Chansu to Retasu no Kenchona Supīchi 〜 Nya! 〜

Ichigo's last chance and Lettuce's remarkable speech! 〜 Nya! 〜

"I'm Momomiya Ichigo!" Ichigo said as she introduced herself. The two boys walked away. "Do they not like me Ritsuka?" Ichigo asked sadly. "It's ok, Ichigo. They'll warm up to you. Don't worry." Ritsuka said with a smile. **Beep Beep! **"Uh….Ritsuka-kun, Soubi-san… I have to go." Ichigo said as she tried to run out the door. "Huh?" Ichigo said while she was being stopped. "Why are you leaving so soon, Ichigo?" Soubi asked as he held her arm. "Uh…" Ichigo tried to say as she was interrupted by another beep. "What's that?" Ritsuka asked. "Is it your phone?" Soubi asked. "No it's not my phone." Ichigo said trying to get away. "You need to introduce yourself to Kio." Soubi said while smiling. "Kio?" Ichigo asked. "Uh…I'm Momomiya Ichigo! Got to go! Sorry!" Ichigo said in a rush.

"_That was a close one!"_ Ichigo said to herself as she panted. Ichigo then burst through the Café doors. "Sorry I'm late! Ritsuka-kun and Soubi-san were keeping me back." Ichigo said. "Ichigo-san." Lettuce said. "Ichigo-OneeChan!" Pudding said in excitement. "What took you so long?" Mint said angrily while drinking tea. "Eh! Mint! I just told you! Weren't you listening? Of course not because your too busy drinking tea!" Ichigo screamed. "Ichigo. Ichigo. Calm down." Akasaka said calmly. "We need you to go and find Mew Aqua." Shirogane said. "Ichigo! Aliens!" Masha said. "Aliens? Does that mean there is a chimera anima?" Ichigo asked Masha. "Chimera anima! Chimera anima!" Masha repeated.

"I think we're here." Zakuro said. "Huh? Ritsuka?" Ichigo said as she squinted to see if it was him. "It is Ritsuka!" Ichigo shouted. "You don't want him to come over here do you?" Zakuro asked. "He'll just hold us back so the aliens can get the Mew Aqua." Mint said snobbishly. "Shut up Mint!" Ichigo screamed. "Huh? Was that Ichigo?" Ritsuka asked. "It was! Ichigo!" Ritsuka said happily. "Oh no!" Ichigo said as she panicked. "Wait up Ichigo!" Ritsuka shouted.

"Why…..Why is she running from me?" Ritsuka cried as he fell to the ground. "Ew! It's raining!" Mint complained. "Ichigo? Are you alright?" Zakuro asked. "I….I feel bad about leaving Ritsuka like that." Ichigo said sadly. "Huh?" Ichigo said surprisingly. "Ichigo-OneeChan! Your body is lighting up Na No Da! Pudding said with excitement. "Mew Aqua must be near!" Zakuro said. "Ichigo-san, come with us so we can find Mew Aqua." Lettuce said calmly. "…I…can't….I'm sorry!' Ichigo said running off. "Ichigo!" Zakuro said angrily. "I can't believe she did that!" Mint said. "Please…don't be angry at Ichigo-san…if you left someone you love and care for crying and sitting in the rain you would go back for them too. Even if the world depended on it. Please…Ichigo loves Ritsuka." Lettuce said sadly. "I wouldn't give up the world for just one person!" Mint said. "Lettuce is right, Mint." Zakuro said. "Zakuro-oneesama…" Mint said surprised.

"Ritsuka….Ritsuka? Are you here?" Ichigo said sadly as she walked slowly where Ritsuka used to be. _"Of course…I'm so stupid. Why would he sit here in the rain waiting for me? I left him for Mew Aqua…." _Ichigo said as she fell crying. Ichigo heard footsteps. "Huh?" Ichigo said as she looked up."Ritsuka! You…came back…" Ichigo said sadly. "Ichigo…Even though you left me….I…I still love you…" Ritsuka said as he sat next to Ichigo. "You…do?" Ichigo asked. "Yes…I do." Ritsuka said as he put his jacket over Ichigo. "This…jacket…its Soubi's…" Ichigo said. "Yea…Mine are too small to fit the both of us in it." Ritsuka said with a smile. _"Ritsuka…I love to see you smile! Even when you're angry you smile! Please…keep smiling…it warms my heart you when you smile."_ Ichigo said in her mind as she smiled. "Um…Ichigo? Do you want to go back to my house? Cause we're soaked." Ritsuka said. "Oh! Sure!" Ichigo said excitedly. "Here take this." Ritsuka said as he handed Ichigo a towel. "Thanks." Ichigo said accepting the towel. "You're welcome." Ritsuka said happily.

"Kio…You should get to sleep." Soubi suggested. "Not now Sou-chan! I'm cleaning up the glass and beer! I could use some help!" Kio said. "Fine. I'll help." Soubi said as he walked away. "Sou-chan! You said you'd help you bastard!" Kio shouted. "Fine! I'm done anyways!" Kio said as he through the soaked towel in the sink.

As Ritsuka watched Ichigo sleep Soubi came in quietly. Ritsuka ears perked upward. "Soubi…" Ritsuka said as he turned around. "Ritsuka…I won't be here tomorrow." Soubi said sadly. "What? Where are you going? Let me come with you!" Ritsuka said. "You can't…I'm sorry." Soubi said as he put his hand on Ritsuka's face. "Why….Why not!" Ritsuka said as he was crying. "Don't cry…I'm going to go to Sevens Moon. To…See….Ritsu." Soubi said angrily. "Ritsu? Why Ritsu?" Ritsuka shouted in Soubi's coat. Soubi hugged Ritsuka. "I'm sorry Ritsuka…" Soubi whispered. "Ritsuka…look at me." Soubi said. Ritsuka looked up and stared in Soubi's blue eyes. "Soubi….you have beautiful blue eyes." Ritsuka commented. "Thank you, Ritsuka." Soubi said. "I should get going. It's late." Soubi said with a frown. "I love you Ritsuka." Soubi said softly and leaned over and gave Ritsuka a kiss. _"I wish I could say the same to you Soubi but I love Ichigo. I'm sorry." _Ritsuka said in his mind as he looked at Soubi sadly. "What's the matter Ritsuka?" Soubi asked. Ritsuka was silent. "You can't go with me." Soubi said as he read Ritsuka's violet eyes. Ritsuka's ears folded sideways. "Fine…You can go with me." Soubi said. Ritsuka's ears perked up again. "Really!" Ritsuka said excitedly. Ritsuka's ears flattened again. "What's wrong now?" Soubi asked. "What about Ichigo?" Ritsuka asked. Soubi's eyes squinted then shut. Soubi sighed. "Fine she can go. But…If she annoys Ritsu we have to take her back." Soubi said. "Get her ready in the morning." Soubi said. "Thank you Soubi." Ritsuka said. "You're welcome Ritsuka. I love you." Soubi said calmly as he slipped out of the window.

Ritsuka fell asleep


End file.
